Ravish
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: She liked her haircut, no matter WHAT a certain person thought. LoganQuinn.


--

**Title: **Ravish  
**Pairing: **Quogan (Logan / Quinn)

**Author: **DramaticStarlet / Katie Lynn  
**A/N: **I noticed the lack of good Quogan stories in the archives, so I attempted to write another one.

--

Quinn Pensky-Reese liked her new haircut. In fact, she liked it a lot.

The short, shoulder-length crop was much more practical than the long, flowing curls she'd had before.

The cut was classy, professional, and maybe even a little sexy.

However, _some _people didn't exactly agree with her.

"Momma, did you get your hair cut?"

"I did! Do you like it?" Quinn smiled warmly at her 4-year-old son, Lucas.

"What happened to your old hair, Momma?" Lucas asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I imagine it's in the trash. Don't you like my new haircut?"

"Hmm...I think whatever Dad thinks," Lucas said enthusiastically before taking a sip out of the sippy cup of water sitting near him.

Quinn just sighed. Lucas always said that when asked for his opinion; "I think whatever Dad thinks."

Quinn had just gotten home, and had been looking forward to seeing her family's reactions.

Lucas' wasn't exactly a promising start.

Quinn moved across the room to where her second son, Nick, sat in an easy chair, dozing off.

She knelt down, gently tapping Nick's small hand. They boy's eyes fluttered open, and he yawned sleepily; "Hi, Momma."

"Hi, Nicky, are you having a nice nap?"

"Yeah."

"Are you still tired?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"Yeah."

And with that, Nick rolled over and returned to his slumber. Quinn couldn't exactly blame him, though, he was only two, after all.

She had resigned herself to thinking her hair was absolutely atrocious when her husband walked in, carting a small baby wrapped in a striped purple blanket.

"Hey Quinn, can – WHOA. Your head...you..._whoa_," Logan (aforementioned husband) said, blinking several times.

"Do you like it?" Quinn asked, albeit a little less enthusiastically than when she questioned Lucas.

"Wow...you..." Logan stumbled over his words.

It was very rare that Logan Reese was speechless. And usually when he was, it wasn't a good thing.

"You hate it, don't you?" Quinn sighed before shaking her head.

"No, it's just...well...I don't know..." Logan tried, but failed miserably.

Quinn looked at him blankly for a few seconds. She was not amused with her family's reaction to her new hairdo. It was pretty discouraging, after all.

She shook her head once more, then took the sleeping bundle from Logan's arms.

"Hi, Daphne. Did you have a good day?" Quinn cooed softly into the baby's ear.

Baby Daphne yawned a reply.

"The sitter said the kids were good today, but Daph didn't eat much," Logan said.

"Okay," Quinn mumbled in reply, nuzzling Daphne's soft, velvety cheek.

She sat down on the couch next to the big chair where Nick slept soundly.

"Quinn, c'mon, what's the matter?" Logan said, setting a tentative hand on Quinn's back.

"Logan, _nothing _is wrong," Quinn insisted, exasperated.

"_Quinn _- "

"You don't like my hair, it's fine. I have to go get changed and start making dinner. I'll put Daphne in her crib while I'm upstairs," Quinn replied, quickly rising and walking out of the room, down the hall, and up the stairs.

She took a left when she got up the stairs, into Daphne's lavender room.

Quinn smiled as she set Daphne into the white crib. She was a pretty little baby, with delicate features and the softest skin Quinn had ever seen on a baby.

Then again, Quinn had said that about the boys when they were babies, too.

Her and Logan loved their kids more than life itself.

Lucas – the oldest – was so much like Logan it was scary, though they didn't share many of the same physical features. In fact, Luke's blue eyes and blond hair puzzled a lot of people, Logan and Quinn included.

The middle child, Nick, looked like he could be Logan's twin, though they were nothing alike. Nick was an intellectual, quiet boy, but still had quite a few friends. He'd also managed to charm many a little girl...

It was difficult to tell what Daphne would be like, though she loved when Quinn played music. Her tiny legs would kicked, and she would giggle and coo. There was a sparkle in Daphne; Quinn could just tell.

Quinn turned on the tiny, baby radio on the crib that played pretty lullabies before quietly exiting the room.

She tiptoed across the hall, into the master bedroom, closing the door behind her and opening her closet door.

She was in the middle of undressing when Logan walked in.

"Oh, sorry Quinn," Logan said, though his words didn't hint of an apologetic tone.

"...Logan, why don't you like my hair?"

"God Quinn, I _do _like it!"

"Then why did you look so shocked?"

Logan shook his head and smirked as he pulled Quinn closer to him; "I was just surprised. I think your haircut is really, really..._sexy_."

"Really?" Quinn blushed slightly.

"Would I lie?" he asked, pressing his lips to her neck.

She let out a sharp intake of breath, letting her head fall back as Logan placed feather light kisses along her jawline.

"Tell me, Quinn. Would I lie?" he murmured, though it sounded louder to Quinn's ears.

"Never," Quinn smiled slightly as Logan slowly closed the gap between them, allowing their lips to meet.

It was a slow kiss, one that made Quinn see stars. She was amazed that Logan did that to her, even after eleven years together.

They separated quickly at the sound of Daphne whimpering across the hall.

"So you DO like my hair?" Quinn asked one last time, just for kicks.

"Oh, for God's sake, _yes_."

She smirked and began walking out the door, until Logan's voice resounded once again.

"Hey, baby?"

"Yeah?"

"You might wanna put some pants on."

--

(: I love me some Quogan. I haven't written it in a while, though, so if this sucks and they were completely OOC, I apologize majorly.

**Please review with more than "so cute!" or "i loved it," thanks!**


End file.
